I suck at names
by ZatSmoopy
Summary: Lou waits patiently for Ed to return home for a surprise. Fixationshipping. Lou x Ed. Oneshot. May add on if you guys would like. Warning: Yaoi(fluffy), pure crap created by me.


Lou sat with his legs crossed neatly on the couch in his living room, patiently waiting for his lover to return. His posture was perfect and his position looked proper. His foot tapped rapidly against the hard wood floor and his fingers rap-tap-tapped on the wooden arm rest of the couch as if to show how eager he was for Ed to return home. Ed had left to answer an add asking for someone to fix a vehicle of some sort,. It was much like he had the day they met; Lou often looked back on that day fondly.

Lou looked at his watch. It felt like Ed was taking an unusually long amount of time out on this ad. Perhaps he had gotten lost looking for the address or the vehicle was in very bad shape. What most likely happened was that Ed started a long conversation with the person who had put out the add. Ed was a really friendly guy and had a way to make you want to talk for hours if you could. It was one of the many things that Lou admired about Ed.

He glanced down at his wristwatch to check the time once again. It had only been five minutes since the last time he had checked. Lou ran his fingers through his raven hair as a way to busy his hand that was not rap-tap-tapping, glancing over at the door as he did so. The vocalist had a surprise for Ed and could hardly wait to give it to him.

The minutes seemed to tick by like hours and the hours like days. Lou had tried to busy himself earlier but it did not seem to make the waiting any more bearable, he had never really been a patient man. It was one of the things he hated about himself. Maybe he should try doing something, anything, again to keep himself busy.

Lou's heart had nearly stopped when he heard the front door opening. It took all of his strength the keep a cap on his excitement and not run and tackle Ed to the floor. He wore a calm mask as he got up from the couch to greet his lover who had already entered the living room.

"How was your day," Lou asked as he approached the taller man. He was greeted with a strong bear hug.

"It was fine, Lou," said Ed, practically lifting Lou off of the ground and holding him tight. Ed had oil smudges on his face and his hands. "How was yours, Dear?"

Lou chuckled and replied, "It was okay." It had actually been pretty bad due to the constant eager feeling but Ed did not need to know that.

A small sigh of relief escaped Lou when he was released from the tight rib crushing hug. Ed did not seem to notice how strong he was but Lou did not mind even the slightest. He liked hugging Ed.

"Come down here and kiss me, you giant," Lou said as he placed his hands on the strong chest. Lou did not even come up to Ed's collar bone; this made it hard for them to kiss each other.

"I am not a giant, you're just short," the taller teased before lowering himself to Lou's level and locking lips with him. The mechanic's left hand was brought around Lou and rested on his lower back while the other caressed the other's cheek and neck.

Lou waited for Ed to close his eyes before reaching into his pocket to pull out a long black bit of cloth. He then broke away from the kiss and put the cloth around Ed's eyes like a blind fold. When Ed tried to remove the cloth Lou smacked his hands away gently.

"Lou, what are you doing," the mechanic asked as he straightened up again. Once more he tried to pull away the cloth but again, like before, had his hand smacked.

"I have a surprise for you, Ed," Lou snickered, grabbing one of Ed's overall straps and tugging him off towards a hallway. "Come with me."

Without question Ed carefully started walking in the direction Lou was pulling him in. The taller man grew incredibly curious but kept it to himself; he would be allowed to see whatever the surprise was soon.

Lou pulled him along to a room near his, leading him in and turning him to face the gift. He then said, "Okay, you can look now."

Ed eagerly reached up and tore the blind fold from his face. A look of blatant joy and shock donned on him when he saw a brand new isle, several tubes of paint, paintbrushes of assorted sizes, a large sketch book, and many art pencils.

Lou took and held Ed's hand and watched Ed's reaction. A soft smile and velvety took residence on his face as he let his head rest on Ed's arm.

"Lou, why did you get me all of this," Ed asked as he gave Lou's hand a quick squeeze. He had been caught completely off guard by this gift.

"You told me that you love art," Lou started, "and that you wanted to become an art teacher. I can't help you become a teacher, but I would if I could. You also said that you never got to complete art school so I figured that perhaps you can learn by doing."

His tone had been a soft one and had a sort of fondness to it, the kind of fondness that someone has when they love who they are talking to. He only spoke to Ed with this tone, no other had ever heard it.

Ed smiled softly and said, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," the shorter said with a soft and loving tone. "I am going to turn this whole room into an art studio for you... but it will take some ti-"

Before Lou could finish his sentence Ed had turned and pulled him into yet another strong hug. Lou hugged him back, finding it hard to breathe but did not seem to care. Ed buried his face into the shorter's neck.

"Do you like it," Lou asked, trying to hide the pain he felt in his ribs.

"Oh, you betcha," Ed said letting his accent slip. The hug tightened and Lou felt his back pop. He laughed lightly as an attempt to forget the dull pain he was in.

"What will you paint first," Lou asked as Ed started to let him go.

Ed brought a hand to his chin and made a puzzled look. "Hmmm... I donno," Ed said with the sort of smirk on his face that scared Lou. It was the sort of smirk he made when he was plotting something.

Lou watched as Ed walk around the room and looked at his new art supplies then out the window. Ed started to hum to himself. What was he up to? Lou just stood there waiting to see what devious plot Ed had brewing.

"I just don't seem have any inspiration," Ed pouted as he turned to face Lou once more. "Wait! You! Lou, you can be my model."

The shorter male's face started to heat up and turn a light shade of pink. This would surely not be the only part of his little plot. There would be more.

"The way the light hits your face and your beautiful skin," Ed said as he walked over to Lou. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Lou's pouty lips for a moment before resting his forehead against the other's. "I have to draw you."

"I-I'm not really the best model," Lou said nervously. Where's the catch, the other part of the plot?

"Nonsense," Ed huffed, planning both hands on either side of Lou's face. "You are beautiful and I think that you will make an amazing model. Do you understand?"

Lou nodded and smiled softly. Maybe there was no catch. Maybe Ed did not have a devious plot brewed up.

"Will you let me draw you," Ed asked softly. The tone was like butter, smooth and easy to cut. A hint of love could be heard in the tone, like a little flare.

Lou laughed lightly and said, "I will, Ed."

"Good," Ed chuckled, straightening up and smiling deviously. Oh, he did have more. Boy would Lou get a kid out of the next part. "Now get naked so I can draw you."


End file.
